Silence Falling
by BELL100ARKE
Summary: The story of the 12 year old girl who stayed in Finns Bunker 97 years ago when the war began. What was it like for her in the quickly changing world? What happened to her and her family? Find out by reading this! (ONESHOT) (BAD SUMMARY! PLEASE READ)


**THIS IS THE STORY OF THE FAMILY WHO WAS IN 'FINNS BUNKER'JUST AFTER THE WAR 97 YEARS AGO**

 **PLEASE ENJOY**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW BUT THIS IS MY PLOT AND MY CHARACTERS.**

We had been locked inside the underground bunker for almost four weeks. The silence was driving me insane.

We had it built around a year ago when the war started but it took around 8 months to build. We hadn't stocked it up with many supplies yet. We were supposed to next week but the war had start earlier than we had expected it to.

My best friend and her family we were supposed to meet here but they hadn't made it. My best friend was supposed to be here too with her family. I know it's too late for them now unless they had made it to the mountain, which was an emergency research facility and was made encase of a war to keep people who needed refuge safe.

Our rations were almost gone and the only thing stopping us from going insane was each other but I don't know if I would be able to wait longer to go outside anyway. The air inside was stale, not sweet like it's supposed to be. So was the water. I didn't realise how good things were outside. I didn't help that I was claustrophobic.

I spent the time drawing or painting the outside like it had been and how it was now. There used to be life before. Now it's just still.

We only had one canteen of water left. I know if we didn't go insane we would die of starvation or dehydration soon. I would rather die outside where I'm free, rather than trapped in here.

I hated it in here. The only people here besides me were my parents and they were in the other room. I felt so alone and isolated, even with them here.

My parents had been arguing for the past hour or so. I don't know what it was about but my parents rarely had fights and none have ever been like this, so it must be really bad.

Normally when they argued one of them would just storm off but when you in an underground bunker, trapped by radiation where are you going to go?

I'm just glad there's a toilet inside.

I only caught small parts of my parent's sentences and I couldn't quite understand what they were saying. Sometimes they talked or yelled and other times they screamed and sometimes it was just silence. For some reason the silence was the worst.

It was dark when silence finally fell. I sat next to the only window in the bunker, with my faced pressed against the cold glass, looking outside. Trying to catch a glimpse of something, or someone, alive outside, telling us it was safe to go out. But the only movement was from the trees rustling in the wind, or the dark yellow fogs of radiation and poison swirling around. Sometimes I thought I saw things moving in the shadows but they only stayed in the darkness.

I couldn't hear my parents. It was all silent. The only noise I could here was my breathing and it scared me. What if we were the only ones left? What if no one else had made it? Maybe they're all alive and someone was going to run in and yell surprise, but I think that could be true. Someone would have found us or contacted us by now.

Maybe we can leave soon once the radiation to clear.

I don't know how long it will take for the fog and radiation to disappear. A part of me thinks it may never go away or at least take hundreds of years to. The other part of me thinks that next time I look away or blink it will be gone or was just a silly dream.

But I don't wake up, and it doesn't go away.

I knew the silence wouldn't last long and it didn't. My parents are yelling even louder this time but all I hear is a muffled, distant discussion. They keep shouting and I don't know how much more of this place I can take.

With a sigh, I get off the pile of comfortable pillows and blankets I'm sitting on. But only when I'm satisfied that nothing is going to go past the window.

I grab my jacket off the back of one on the wooden dining chairs and make my way over to my bed. Mum walks out of the other room and into the room I've designated as mine.

She hands me a glass of some water, which I was guessing was from the canteen (I could tell by the taste), and I drink a small sip before moving and sitting on my bed.

Once I sat down I drank the most of my water, satisfying the burning feeling in my dry throat and mouth.

Mum sat down on the bed next to me. "Are you doing okay?" she asked. Honestly I think it's a stupid question. Of course I'm not. But all I say out loud is "I'm doing fine." I smile at her to seem more convincing and I think she believes me.

"That's good," she replied before standing and walking back out the door. She stays a few seconds longer, either because she was dreading going back in to the other room or wanted to keep talking with me. I never got to ask her.

She shuts the door quietly and I can hear her footsteps slowly moving away from the door.

I lay in my bed thinking about what I would be doing right now if the war had never happened.

I would probably be in maths class, not paying attention to the teacher or talking with my friends and getting in trouble for it. I never liked getting in trouble even if I had done the wrong thing.

I realise worrying about what could have been won't change anything so I start thinking about the war and what it would have been like for everyone else…

I got to go home from school 2 hours earlier that day because of the alarms and sirens that went off around the city, warning people of the bombs coming or being dropped in other places close to us.

At the time everyone had been happy about it considering bombs had just gone off, probably killing thousands, because it meant we got to miss 2 whole subjects for the day and half of lunch. The teachers all called us into the amphitheatre to talk to us about it. They seemed worried. Most of the kids didn't seem to mind until the teacher told them how serious it was.

A big group of us year sevens, and our younger and older siblings, ran to the nearby park, which was the half-way point to most people's houses. It's where all of us met up most mornings to walk to school. But we wouldn't after this.

Most of us had gone straight into shocked and had just gone with everyone else. Me and my friend, the one that was supposed to meet us at the bunker, Emily Cage, had ran for almost 20 minutes before getting on to our street. She had gone with me instead of everyone else because her house was 3 down from mine.

Even though her mums work was closer to the school, she wanted to go with me so I wouldn't be alone. We said good bye as we stop and gasp for air outside my house. We would have said more but we knew we would meet up at the bunker soon. But that never happened.

My parents were still at work and wouldn't be home of another half an hour so I packed a few of my bags and started packing theirs. I had no idea what to take so I brought 2 bags of clothes a bag board games and some other things to keep us from going insane or getting board. I only pack 6 bags of food and a few of water because I knew that there was some food there already and Emily's family would bring stuff too.

My parents rushed in not long after I'd almost finished, packed a few bags, shoved everything in the car and we left. The sirens had gone off over an hour ago and the bunker was an hour drive from here, plus with all the traffic on the road it would take even longer. My parents were worried we weren't going to make it on time, and so was I.

Surprisingly most of the roads were empty or only had a few cars. We got there in just over half an hour, thanks to my dad for speeding.

We rushed inside and turned on the emergency radio. We put it on the world wide station and after a few minutes of static we could just make out a voice in the background.

After a few minutes dad and I managed to make the radio coherent enough to understand. 7 bombs had gone off all around the world including one in China, One in Mexico, two in Argentina and one in California and three in Washington. There were bomb planes flying to Australia and just south of us, in New York.

We heard the bomb go off before we had got our breathing and heartbeats back to normal. Emily and her family weren't here yet and we didn't know how much time we had left. The radiation, smoke or debris thrown into the atmosphere would reach us soon.

My dad and mum had decided to shut the doors. It was safer and we could always open them again. But we never needed to…

The war had started almost a year ago when the first bomb went off. No one knows how or who set the bomb off. The government and terrorist group blamed the other and no one had proof of if they did it or not.

Since then they were starting fight with the other until one of the terrorist groups planted a fake bomb. The government thought it was real and had bombed them back before figuring out it was fake. The war escalated from there.

The first bomb had gone off in Finland, where the group had been hiding, killing over 5 million people. After that "minor incident" people didn't really trust the government any more.

The groups attacked back. By the time it stopped 62 million people had been killed. It all stopped for a few months. The radiation levels grew higher slowly but intensely, which killed a few million people too…

I snap back into reality when my parents shout loudly again. I sigh and get up, needing to move my stiff legs. I get up and walk over to the book shelf. My eyes skim over the books that I will never read. I decide to go back to my window and see if there's anything.

Again, there's nothing.

Just as I'm about to go back to my bed and try to sleep, something moves across the floor outside. I press my face up to the window, my heart beat getting faster. My eyes readjust to the dim light outside only to see a cockroach. As much as I dislike the disgusting creatures I smile.

It felt good to know that there was still life out there. It crawls off into he darkness, leaving me wondering if it was actually ever there.

I fall asleep with a blanket surrounding me as I continue to watch out the window, looking for more life.

Mum shakes me awake. It seems like a few hours later but I had never gone to sleep. I still feel tired and my brain feels hazy. She has tear marks on her faces and her eyes are red and watery.

Somethings wrong.

We eat all of our rations we had left and drink the rest of our water, which wasn't a lot. My parents are quiet and some am I. I don't understand why we are eating all our food when we need to be here for a lot more time.

"Were going to leave," My dad said with a hoarse voice from all the shouting. He looked upset but at the same time didn't seem bothered. Why were we leaving? It still want safe outside.

I decide not to ask. I don't want to upset them more.

Mum and dad hug me and take my hand. My mum is shaking so I grip her hand tighter.

I tuck a loose strand of brown hair behind my ear as my dad unlocks the door. We all take a deep breath before he pulls open the lever and the door opens.

My heart beats fast as the wind gusts inside the bunker. We take a deep breath of the air. It wasn't sweet like it used to be. It burns.

It tasted sour and like acid. It burns my throat and makes my eyes water. I take another deep breath but nothing changes. It goes deeper into my lungs, choking me. My parent's chough and splutter. Their hands let go of mine and I can't see them. All I see is yellow fog and darkness.

I hear them fall over and collapse onto the ground. My Mum screams and my Dad shouts. I hear them continue to cough before all I hear is nothing.

My lungs burn and tears fall down my cheeks. My throat hurts and I can't breathe. I know I'm not going to make it. If I went back in the bunker I would be left without supplies and I would be alone. And the radiation and acid would be in there.

I'm known I'm dying.

I collapse to the ground, coughing, screaming, wanting it to be over. The pain is unbearable. I don't know how long I have left but I know it won't be long.

I hope it won't be long.

I can't hear my parents. I think they are gone. My eyes burn so much I can't see and I have to cover them with my hands. I can't breathe anymore and I feel dizzy. I feel my heart beat slowing down.

I feel the darkness surround me and I know it's the end.

 **SOOO... THOUGHTS?**

 **IM ACTUALLY HANDING THIS IN AS ONE OF MY ENGLISH ASSIGNMENTS BUT I THOUGH IT SOUNDED GREAT AS A 100 FAN FICTION.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **P.S. EMILY CAGE DID SURVIVE AND MADE IT TO THE MOUNTAIN. SHE IS WALLACE'S MOTHER. (I DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW WHO WALLACE'S MOTHER IS BUT THIS SEEMS TO WORK)**

 **THANK YOU**

 **Xx REVIEW xX**


End file.
